


I Do

by justaweirdfangirl



Series: Detroit: Become Human One-Shots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Dad Hank, I needed to write something happy, It's a wedding, M/M, Markus is happy as fuck, Other characters are mentioned briefly, RK1000 - Freeform, Wedding, hank is so proud, its adorable, its really cute, man tags are hard as hecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: It's their wedding day.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I write this, because I felt that I needed to give my readers a bit of happinness after reading "You Are My Sunshine."

After a lot of planning, and a lot of time, we finally managed to do it.

 

We were getting married.

 

Markus and I, after three years of dating... Markus... He... He proposed.

 

And, rA9, I had never felt so... So happy and excited and so loved in my entire life until this moment.

 

You're probably wondering what's going on, I'm sorry.

 

On July 1st, 2041, we were having a regular date. Markus and I were walking through an art gallery, and he kept on pointing at canvas', and I just admired him so much. Markus looked so proud, and he had pointed at his... Dad's works as well as his, and then we came across a painting.

 

It wasn't like anything I've seen, but it was a very beautiful painting from what I remember. It was a scene where there were seats on the sides with people clapping, and in the very middle of a picture was a sillouhette of two figures kissing each other, and there was a sort of arch above them. And, really, I knew what the picture was supposed to be, of course. How could I not? I have a literal search system built inside of me.

 

Anyways, Markus had pointed at the painting and I told him how beautiful it was and how it made me feel; it was his painting after all. I was careful not to be too sappy, since we were in public and I didn't really want to attract any more attention to us than we needed.

 

And then Markus proposed.

 

I guess I should tell you the details, huh?

 

I'm sorry, I don't usually rush, but... I can't help myself, my emotions are going haywire and I haven't stopped smiling since... Heh...

 

So basically, Markus looked at me, and he smiled, and oh god, his smile was so charming and beautiful. And so I smiled back, of course, and I was a bit confused. So then he grabbed my arm and he lead me all the way to the front of the painting.

 

"What...?" I had asked, and Markus just kept on smiling.

 

And get this. He knelt down.

 

And, oh rA9, I was ecstatic. I knew right after he knelt down on one knee, I knew what was happening, and... You have no idea how much I felt that day.

 

"Connor..." And God, I actually squealed. Like, squealed! It was so stupid, but rA9, I was crazy emotional.

 

"Markus...?" And he had hung his head down, laughing, before he looked up at me again, and jeez, his eyes are so beautiful.

 

"I remember the first time I met you. God, it was so stupid... We were staring each other off, you were armed, I wasn't, but then you finally accepted who you are." And I couldn't help myself but tear up. "You finally realized that you were free. And that made me so happy. When me and North had a falling out, you helped me recover, and I honestly can't pay you enough for doing that."

 

I actually covered my mouth in shock, and tears were freely falling down off my face, but I didn't care, Markus was proposing to me, God damnit, I don't care if people are watching this beautiful man propose to me.

 

"I know we get into a lot of fights—" Pfft... You're telling me? "— But you've done so much for me, and I've realized that I want to spend my life with you forever... So..." He reached out to his back pant pocket and held out a small, black box, and I gasped, and he laughed, and he opened it and rA9, the ring is so beautiful.

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

"Yes! Yes!" And I jumped, and Markus laughed in relief and he put the ring on one of my fingers and we kissed, and that was one of the best kisses I've ever had and the people watching cheered for us, and I'd never felt so happy.

 

I'm wearing the right now, actually, as I'm waiting to walk down the aisle. Lets see...

 

The band is a shiny silver, and it's eight millimetres wide, and rA9, the design was beautiful. Stunning

 

On the band, the words 'I love you' were engraved, and it was so... Magical, I guess is a way I can describe it. And on the top, where the crown was, there was a diamond. A shining, real diamond, and I love the ring so much.

 

Today was July 8th, and right now, I'm ready to walk down the aisle and say my vows, I am. 

* * *

 

"Markus, stop bouncing, you're making us nervous."

 

"I'm sorry! I can't help myself..."

 

We were having a private and non-traditional wedding, only a few members of Jericho, our friends, Lieutenant Anderson, and President Warren was there. Since Hank was Connor's honorary dad, it made sense that he would be the one to walk the "bride" to the groom. The President was there to pronounce us husband and husband. 

 

I mean, you could consider it a traditional wedding, but a lot of things weren't traditional. For one, there wasn't really a ring bearer. Two, North was my "best man". Yes, I know North isn't a male, but I felt as if that North deserved the right to be sort of the head, since she was the one who pushed me into proposing the Connor in the first place. She stood beside me while Simon and Josh stood on the other side. 

 

I gotta say, North was right with saying that she should be the one to help with the clothing, they all looked snazzy. I'm sure if I helped out with the clothing, everyone would be wearing trench coats. 

 

North was reluctant with the choice of wearing what she has on, which was a teal-coloured dress that reached up to her ankles, with a large slice on the side, and the straps sort of around the shoulders. She looked like a Disney princess, and that's why she tried to coax us into just keeping her wear a tuxeda, but none of us were having it, so she just grumbled and agreed to wear it. 

 

Simon and Josh were wearing the same me and my future husband were wearing, which was a tuxedo, but with different colours. Connor had a light blue tuxedo, I had a dark green, and Simon and Josh were wearing black ones.

 

"He should be hear any minute, Markus, don't worry." Simon said, shaking his head fondly. I glared at him and rolled my eyes, and then noticed everyone was staring at the aisle, and so I turned to look, and there Connor was.

 

Oh, rA9, he looked handsome as _fuck._

 

His hair wasn't as gelled up as it usually is. Instead, his long hair was curly and looked really, _really_  fluffy, and a few strands fell onto his face, and rA9. He looked so adorable that I had to tell myself a couple of times that he was walking to me so that I don't jump out from my spot and just kiss him in the aisle right then and there. 

 

Beside the love of my life was Hank, who was walking him up to the front, and I'd never seen a man who looked more proud than him, because he wasn't even hiding his broad smile as they walked up to the alter. 

 

Hank did, however, look at me seriously, and stepped in front of me. And in his most serious, most threatening voice I've ever heard him talk in, he said, "if you so much as hurt a hair on Connor, I will come after you, and I will _not_  be afraid to kill you." 

 

I looked at him in slight fear as I nodded, stress levels increasing slightly, and Conor laughed as Hank walked away to sit down at the front. 

 

President Warren smiled warmly at us. "These two androids today are the first to get married to each other, this is a momentous event. Please state your vows as you put the ring on their finger." 

 

Simon handed me a golden ring and I lifted his right hand, and he looked at me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

 

"I vow to always try my best to annoy you," I said, smiling slightly as I slowly slid the ring into his ring finger. "And I vow to try not to be such a workaholic. I vow to always make you proud." 

 

Connor laughed quietly and grabbed a golden ring from Josh, and he started sliding it onto my ring finger. "And _I_ vow to try not to be so annoyed at you." He said cheekily. "I vow to try my best to please you, and I vow to never love you any less than you love me." 

 

I chuckled, kissing his hand. "That doesn't even make any sense." 

 

"Shut up, it's a wedding." 

 

"That's your excuse?" 

 

President Warren cleared her throat, and she looked at me. "Do you, Markus Manfred, accept Connor Anderson to be your husband forever and always until death do you part?" 

 

I looked at Connor and smiled. "I do." 

 

Connor beamed and turned to look at the President. 

 

"And do you, Connor Anderson, accept Markus Manfred to be your husband forever and always until death do you part?" 

 

Connor grinned. "I do." 

 

President Warren looked so happy for us. "I now proclaim you husband and husband, you may kiss." 

 

I laughed and lifted Connor's head by the chin, and we both leaned in to kiss, our other hands connecting, and we kissed, feeling each other's love overwhelm us as the ones attending the wedding clapped and cheered, especially my friends and Hank, who cheered the loudest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make an after party chapter? 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
